I am Elizabeth Masen
by haileyjoe212
Summary: What if Edward had a sister, Elizabeth. She is just as immortal as Edward but not a vamp. This is her story and how they meet. Goes along with the books. Please R&R.
1. Skyler

_Grab Her._

_Its her we want._

_Leave the Boy._

I awoke again in a cold sweat. Lily sound asleep to my right, which means I wasn't screaming this time. The night mares will never end. The reoccurring part of my past that is still my present. Its hard to believe now but my very kidnappers are my family. My friends. My coworkers.

I am a vampire hunter. The bloodsuckers exists and I am one of those poor souls taken to keep them from those poor, naive humans. My birth date is May 11, 1902 and I'm only 16. Only a select few can be entered in to this program and if chosen, will be stuck at the age of choice. Never ending life is not all we have. I can move faster then any vamp out there. We are Jumpers, almost like time travel just with out the time. I can go where I want when I want rather its across the room or to China. I also have a protective shield that I can bend and move as I please. It can protect others as well. But its the one power some struggle the most with.

When I was six years old, me and my older brother were in the market. Some men popped out of no where and grabbed me. But that wasn't the last time I saw my family. When I was 16 I took off from the academy to find my them. Unfortunately, they died. I can remember standing at there at their graves cry, as if it was yesterday. The memory is fading about as fast as my nightmare. That was the year I chose my age.

The sun started to peak through the window, so I got up. I hoped there was not dark circles under my eyes. Kody would notice and ask stupid questions. I'm the leader of a team of three. Lily is my best friend. She one of the goofiest little thing but shes feisty. Her dark blond hair and icy blue eyes would turn a vamp to stone. Her brother Kody is my right hand man and the best, next to me of coarse. Hes all seriousness around everybody but me and Lily. The Terrible Three is what we are called, jokingly. Everyone says if we were every broken apart, the world would fall out of orbit. I grabbed my running shoes and headed out to meet Kody.

"Hey sleep deprived." Giving me a look I'd love to wipe off his face. But instead I just turned and ran. We didn't just run, we jumped. To where ever we felt like and this morning we felt like a nice warm jog along the top, as in the suspension part, of the Golden Gate Bridge. We stoped and the very top.

"Kody, what would you do if I pushed you right now?"

"Gracefully fall, and at the last possible moment jump to my bed and go back to sleep. Then id conclude you are a violent person." Kody grinned at me. I grinned back. He knew I was joking but I did want to know. We sat silently on the edge, dangerously dangling our feet over the edge. "Sky, whats the matter?" He had finally cracked.

"I had that night mare again. Do you thing it maybe trying to tell me something." I said. I knew it was just my hope that maybe I had family left, but that would mean they would have to be vampires. And I think I would rather have them dead.

"Its just because you keep thinking about it. Don't. Think. About. It. It was so long ago."

"I know but you and Lily never knew your family. I can still see their faces, clear as day." Kody left it at that. He knew my feelings and he knew that he could never feel how I feel. Kody is one of those friends everybody needs. They just know, they don't need silly explanations or ask irritating questions. They are there for you. A best friend.

Lily was awake when we made it back to the rooms. We goofed off for awhile. A normal day in till I got called down to the Office. This place sounds to much like a stupid high school. We have classes, we live on campus, we can't leave with out permission and there are to many rules. But rules are made to be broken. The Office can be bad a good. Good as in they are very helpful and truly do care for us because they need us. Bad as in when a mission pops up they pick a team at the level good enough to carry it out properly, aka kill vamps. Usually when I'm called in, they have a mean one. Lovely.

"Ahh Elizabeth-"

"It's Skyler. Don't call me that." I interrupted. A skill I love possessing.

"But it is your name" The Headmaster said.

"Oh I got some names for you." He dismissed my comment.

"I need you and your team to head on over to Barcelona, Spain. There seems to be a Vampire their trying to start a clan. He has gone a bit to far." For some reason Headmaster always made things sound to easy. I don't think he has ever actually been in a fight.

"How many dead?" I asked straight forward. He flinched a little which made me grin.

"Ten. Give or take a few."

"Fun, well toodles." I said in a very obvious smart-ass tone. I booked it out of there. Headmaster Keller irritated me. He was not always Headmaster, he is fairly new. Headmaster James, whom I liked very much, disappeared one day. A mystery still unsolved.

I gathered my team and we headed straight for the weapons dept. With all of our stuff ready to go we jumped out of there. In a blink of an eye I was standing on a unfamiliar street, in front of a rotted church. Never thought vamps could survive in a church. Must be a Spain thing.

"Lets go get 'em" Lily broke the silence with her chime like voice. "I don't need to miss my TV shows." Kody shook her head at her. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she took missions a bit to lightly.

There was complete silence in the church when we entered but the smell of death was evident. We hunted around quietly for a while finding nothing but blood stains and deathly spiders when a sinister chuckle broke out from behind us. We just happened to be in the middle of the sanctuary, out in the fricking open.

"Well what a surprise. How I love surprises. Hunters, a wonderful snake for my babies" This voice had ice that leaked off the speakers tongue. Suddenly, the room light up bright and blinding. Ten my ass looked more like 20. Keller sent us in to a death trap.

"You guys no the plan." My answer was in slight nods and off we went. Be fore I knew it I had five down, but not with out injuries of my own. Lily was holding her own but when I looked around for Kody his body was being thrown up and it came down with a sickening thud. I felt like puking. He had to be dead or close to it. We all knew what happen to vampire hunters when they die. We are given a second chance, so to speak, we become the very thing we hunt. I threw my shield out with head spinning force. It covered lily and Kody's body. We rushed over to Kody. His face was pal and his body was twisted in ways that it shouldn't be.

The head vamp was at the edge of my shield. "I'll remember you, Darling."

"Good, because the next time I see your your head will be on a stick." I spit the words out like vile. Grabbing Kody and lily's shirts and jumped out of there. We landed in the court yard. From then on it was a miserable blur for me.

Kody wasn't dead but he was injured beyond repair. The rule was when a hunter dies they will not be allowed to return as a vampire, no exceptions. Kody would die and I blamed myself. Lily was in a state that left her locked up for safety. She was shocked to the point of anger and denial that left her crazed. I hoped she would get better in time. I spent my days sitting at Kody's side comforting him to the best of my abilities. When I laided eyes on his broken body I wanted to throw myself off the tallest mountain. It was my fault for both of my friends state. I had let them stay and fight when I knew we were out numbered. We should have bailed.

"I'm so-" I began but was cut off.

"If you say sorry, I swear." Kody's words were weak but the strength of his threat was clear. I didn't finish my sentence, as much as I wanted to. Tears began again in my eyes. Kody lifted his hand to wipe them. I grabbed his hand before he could.

"Please don't. I'm supposed to be comforting you."

"I love you Skyler." his words were the four most unexpected words I have ever heard. "And I don't care how your feel about me. I have loved you since your kicked my ass in training exercises a hundred years ago. You are beautiful and strong. You make this team. I just wish-". He broke off, but I knew what he was going to say. He wished would have told me earlier or that he wasn't on his death bed right now. A little part of me broke apart and I sobbed harder. I loved him too. I said the words aloud as well as in my head. I always have loved Kody, the strength in me just never let me admit it to myself because emotions are a weakness. I curled up next to his side as best I could with out hurting him and slept through the night like that. Without a single nightmare.

The next morning I felt awful. I didn't want to move but I knew it was time for me to go see Lily. It had been a few days and I hoped she had snapped out of it. She sat in the corner of a small windowless room. She looked sick and vulnerable, a look I thought I would never see on her pretty face. She looked up at me when I was close enough. She didn't freak out at me or scream. I sighed in relief and stretched my hand out to her. She accepted it and I helped her to her feet. Lily wrapped her arms around me and we hugged.

"I'm sorry I freaked." She said sadly.

"Don't apologize Lil."

"Is he...Is he" Lily stammered over her words. But I knew the question.

"No, but he wants to see you so lets go." The rest of the morning was a cry fest. We sat in each others company for as long as possible. In till Jack came to interrupt. Jack was a close friend of Kody's but not as close as us. He did brace us with his presence for sympathy either.

"Headmaster has a mission for you, Sky." he said with his head pointing down. Obviously waiting for my anger. Which came.

"WHAT! We are on medical leave."

"No _they_ are on medical leave. You are not. Keller's orders, sorry." he stated. I was slowly starting to not like Jack.

"And why did Head Douche Bag not call me to his office to give me this load of crap." Sarcasm was not the only thing leaking out of my words. Anger exploded from them.

"Skyler you know that answer. He does value his life. Plus this mission is not really at you level. BUT only because you will be alone."

"Who is it."

"Its with the Cullen's."

"But they are a fricking peaceful clan!" Jack was obviously done arguing with me because he shoved the file in o my hand and with one last nod in Kody's direction his pansy ass stormed off. I opened the file and the picture of a vamp boy turned me to ice. Edward Cullen, real name Edward Masen. My brother. My legs found a chair. Edward, he was alive, as a fricking vampire. The file said that he was taking an interest in a human girl named Bella. Spies concluded he had thought of killing her.

"What is it Sky." Lily asked in a low voice.

"Nothing. It is stupid." I shook off my shock as best as I could to continue. "Keller wants me gone for your death. He thinks I'm going to let you change and he's right. But with me gone Lily your will have to save Kody. Just get him out of here but don't get yourself caught."

"You are crazy." Lily stated.

"Yup. Ill be back as fast as I can. I love you both. When your a vampire Kody, come find me. Ill be with the Cullen's." At that moment I took off. I couldn't look at their faces any more. I know they would listen. I ad no choice. If I didn't go on the mission things would get worse for my team. But I know Keller knew Edward was my brother. He better hope he is not here when I return because there will be hell to pay.


	2. Lost and Found

Forks, Washington. Probably the most annoying town I have ever seen. It was easy to enroll in the high school there under the name of Skyler Jasen. A changed letter for safety. I kept to the corners and pretended to be invisible which worked, in till lunch. Apparently this school doesn't get new kids all that often.

And then I spotted him. Sitting there with the rest of the Cullen's and the girl. What a stupid girl. She look scared but with Edward at her side she also looked calm. Well shit, she knows what they are. She is a stupid girl. I got up and walked over to the salad bar which just happen to be right next to their table today. This was my favorite part of the game. They all looked at me at the same time. the glance that went unnoticed by the human. Then she did notice and they all snapped back to their normal persona's. I grinned. But I couldn't help but shake a little inside. My brother was right there and he didn't recognize me. My grin was gone. Poor little Bella looked up at me and smiled. I gave her a fake smile back. I left the lunch room with a look back at the table. They were looking again the corners of my mouth grinned again. They knew who I was, a vamp hunter on the prowl.

It was Saturday and I sat quietly in the woods staring at the Cullen's house. When unexpectedly Bella rolled up with Edward. Seemed like it was time to meet the family. That poor girl. I let my thought drift think of Kody and Lily, when they all were suddenly in the garage. Getting ready for something. A crack of thunder shook the ground. They were going to play baseball. Bella and Edward left. I followed the rest of the clan to a open baseball field. When Edward arrived the game began. It was really interesting. And then more some when they all froze. I could same them to, three very unexpected visitors. _That wont help, I could smell her across the field, _the small one Alice said in a sharp but worried voice.

As I watched I realized it, when the visitors found out what Bella was, the leader wanted her as food. The Cullen's didn't want to hurt her. Edward loved her. Oh Lord...the visitors took off. But the Cullen's moved faster they had Bella out of there quick. I jumped back to their house and prepared myself to help in this situation. Because of coarse I must help the humans and Bella was now being hunted.

I stepped out n to the clearing, they were all in the garage.

"We do not have time for this Hunter." Jasper said.

"I know. Thought maybe I could be of some help." a sly smile creeped on my face. The blond, Rosalie came from no where and slammed me against the garage wall. I let out a painful hiss but didn't struggle. My face was pressed against the wall with my arms wrapped around my back. It hurt.

"Rose, no." Carlisle said, "She could be helpful. Hunters have protective shields." I noticed one of the visitors with Carlisle. Odd. She let me go.

"Explain." She said.

"I was sent to keep an eye out on Bella. Edwards thoughts about her were not particularly clean when he first met her. And the names Skyler."

"Edward would never hurt Bella." Esme stated.

"Well not now..." I grinned a little.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jasper asked.

"Umm you can't." I said half jokingly. Then in seriousness I said, "My job is to protect humans from the likes of you." I looked right at the stranger. "The Cullen's so far have proved how much of a threat they are not." That was when everyone else pulled up. We ran back in to the House. I followed quietly. Edward automatically wanted to hurt the stranger. The big bear looking one Emment looked at me. I grinned, his face was priceless but Rosalie was already explaining. Their plan was quite genius. Then I got involved.

Carlisle involved me, "Take Skyler to Phoenix."

"What!" was the reaction from more then one vamp. I laughed out loud.

"Her skills are very useful. We can trust her." I had never had vamps trust me before. I was hard because I sure a hell didn't trust them. Jasper's face was dark but Alice was the one that surprised me.

"OK. But I call shotgun." her tone was serious but I could tell she knew something. We loaded in to the car. Their good-byes to Bella and the promises to keep her safe almost made me cry. They all truly loved her. Edward gave me a dangerous look when he leaned in to Bella's window. I ignored it, as best I could.

At the hotel room in Phoenix, I kept to myself. Not like any of them talked to me anyways. Sleep was hard for me to find because I couldn't trust the vamps yet. Edward called a couple of times. But there was on phone call that put me on edge. How the other vamps didn't notice bugged me. After that phone call to Bella she seemed annoying edgy. Soon Edward called us back to Forks. At the airport Bella acted odd. When she left to the bathroom I followed and watched as she ran off outside. I listened as she told the cabby her destination and jumped to her house. When she arrived she was very surprised to see me.

"Not very smart Bella." I said.

"He has my mom. Hes at the ballet studio." That's when it kicked in. I cant let two humans die. I made a diceion and I knew Alice would see it. Bella and I ran to the studio. I grabbed her elbow and told her to stay close. When I entered I knew it was a trap. I could hear the TV. But Bella tore away from me and threw open a closets door. I heard an irritating chuckle. The idiot had not seen me.

"Sorry, about that Bella, but isn't better that your mother doesn't have to be involved in all this"

"Yes." Bella answered. He still hadn't seen me.

"You don't sound angry that I tricked you." He asked

"Im not" Bella said. Then I let my presence be known.

"I sure am. But what can you expect from a blood sucker like yourself." he froze. This guy was defiantly my level I wasn't worried. My only issue was that my weapons were not on me.

"I told you to came alone." He spoke to Bella.

"Oh she did. Have you not heard of what I am. Are you that naïve." I asked and then he put two and two together and lunged for me. A 'Run Bella' escaped my lips as my shield popped up and slammed the vamp in to the wall. He went for her instead. My mistake was throwing my self, shield less, in his path. Pain exploded through my body. Teeth ripped my skin and he threw me like a rag doll. I could hear him toying with Bella. Her threats leading to Edward and even I hoped they were on their way. In my last efforts I threw my shield out to Bella and that pissed him off. His foot hit me square in the head and I faded.

I could hear faded voices and the smell of a dead vamp. Most of my injuries were healed. I felt my head roll.

"Will she be Ok?" Rosalie asked.

"I think so give her a minute." Emmett answered. I heard Bella's screams and I leaped up. I turned to see Edward sucking on her arm. Emmett grabbed me before I could run towards him. He screamed at me that they were helping her. My injuries caught up to me again and I collapsed.


	3. Forever Young

_She heals fast...interesting. She is like us but with out the blood issues._

_You are such a Doctor Carlisle. She is really not that interesting._

_Rose, she saved-_

_Bella! Yeah well big deal._

I could hear their voices. I knew I wasn't dreaming anymore.

_Alice, when._

_Anytime now giver her a minute. And shut up shes hard enough to see._

To hell with that. I didn't want to wake up. Now I wish I was dreaming. Why did I help vampires. Oh yeah...Edward. I decided it was time to grace them with my presence. I opened my eyes to see Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle staring at me like a specimen in a petri dish. I was in a strange room but it wasn't a hospital. Thank God, that would have gone over well. I groaned.

"What hurts" Carlisle immediately asked.

"Nothing, I'm still here and this all wasn't just a bad dream." I was have joking. I didn't want to leave. I couldn't not yet. Carlisle almost looked sad like my words had hurt his feelings. What a stupid thought. But then I said, "thank you for this. I would have healed on my own but it wouldn't have been...fun."

"On the contrary Skyler, we should be thanking you." My jaw practically dropped. "You helped saved Bella." At that Rosalie got up and left with a hiss. I noticed Alice rolling her eyes and then smiled at me.

"When must you leave?" she asked, "Not that you must it's just Edward, he wants a word with you." Nice save. "Your welcome to stay here." I hinted a smile at that.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but I can't return."

"Why?' Carlisle asked. I could tell Alice already knew by her expression.

"I have broken the rules." He waited for me to continue, "I helped vampires, when I should have killed you." He said nothing after that which was quite annoying. I knew my words had an effect. Carlisle left after that claiming that he must go check on Bella. Who apparently was worse off then me.

"Why did you really come here Skyler?" Alice suddenly asked. I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Reasons you may or may not figure out. But I was sent here." My thoughts suddenly drifted to Kody. Alice face went blank but then returned but with a wide grin.

"This kody boy. You love him, yes?" I'm sure after that my face was priceless. I don know what I was about alice but I bet everyone confided in her...rather they wanted to or not. But I shook my head yes. "I just saw you with your arms around him in a very beautiful sunny field. And he was a vampire." she acted like the vampire part would upset me. That when I told her everything, except the Edward is my brother part. Not quite ready to pull that out.

"This Keller guy sounds like an ass." she said when I had finished. By then we had reached the kitchen. Alice made me something delicious to eat and Esme had joined us. She listened to my story as well.

"You have no idea...But Please keep this to yourselves. I don't need questions and I don't like thinking about it."

"Don't worry dear, its a secret safe with us as long as we don't think about it." Esme said. I knew she was talking about Edwards mind reading, which worried me a little. If I focus he wont be able to read mine. But for once I could trust what she had said.

When Edward returned home he was quick to find me. I had a need to escape the house and had found a cliff that over looked the sea. I stared at the stars winking at me. Edward didn't say anything at first.

"How come I can't hear you thoughts he asked.

"Because I'm blocking you. I like being unpredictable keeps things fresh." There was no laugh in my voice.

"I want to thank you but at the same time what you did was stupid." He said.

"Oh with what ever do you mean, Mr. Cullen." My sarcasm was coming out. I was kinda irritated, he didn't recognize me. We pretty much looked the same. Except the eyes which used to be the same green. His were now filled with anger.

"You should have just brought Bella back to the airport and let us handle it. James obviously over took you. We would have been fine."

"Ohh Really! Is that why you knew that he told her to come alone or he would hunt you down first, one by one, then kill her for himself. You know at first he didn't even see me. Why because he couldn't sense me. Matter of fact can you even sense me Cullen." He didn't answer. I jumped making him spin around. I jumped right behind him. "My mistake," Edward spun around and backed up. "Was putting MY unprotected body in his path to get to her. Next time ill let him have her if you can handle it yourself." I was angry. He could tell.

"Your right. But I didn't know that's how you got hurt."

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure I'm better off then Bella." And I knew I was. The mental picture of Edward sucking on her arm came to me again. I let that one slip and he saw it too. He flinched. But his expression did not make me feel any better. "Edward, may be I should have brought Bella back, but what if that was her mother and we all showed up to James ripping her mothers head off. You Cullen's have good tricks up your sleeves but so did James." I was trying to be kind. I did need him to trust me.

"Well then thank you. My only issue is I'm not sure if I can trust you." He said.

"I know. Trust comes with time, if I can get a chance. But know this, I am a traitor to the academy. As far as they are concerned I am a vampire. I'm not going to run from this place. I finally feel...free." Free was the best word I could think of because technically I was. No more rules and killing my only worry was Kody and Lily.

Edward left it at that. Every inch of me wanted to scream do u not recognize your own sister. Then I remembered my own words, trust comes with time and I guess so does the memory. All I could do is hope he would remember. Otherwise this would have been for nothing and I don't know what I would do.

Back at the house the vamps were warming up to me. Especially Emmett, he found it entertaining to mess with me. Which was funny. He would zip around me like an annoying fly. Finally I disappered behind a tree a good distance away he stood with his back to me. I slowed my heart beat to the point where it stoped. He couldn't sense me now. Still facing the spot where I had disappered, I snuk behind him and with full force of my shield I pushed him. He flew a good ten feet and landed on his back. I could hear the res of the family laughing at him.

"Boo." was all I said.

He looked and me with a wide grin and said, "Your good."

"Years of training, bu it was not as fun as just now."

"What did you have to do." He asked. I really didn't want to talk about it. Training had been torture a perfect hell on earth.

"It would make even your skin crawl, Vampire." The rest of the clan had gathered. Minus Edward he was with Bella.

"Oh come on Sky they could not have pushed kids that far." Emmett used Kody's nickname for me. I noticed Alice's sad look directed at me.

"They did." I told them my story, well only the parts that I wanted to. I told them how when I was 14 I was chained in a cellar for bad behavior. When all I did was stick up for my friend which was lily. I had full out punched the director in he face for slapping her. I hit him so hard his nose bled. I was sure it was broken. They kept me locked up for two days, that's when I figured how to jump. I jumped right in to lilys room she took care of me and when the noticed my absence I went to the headmaster who then fired that director because his methods were unorthodox. But I was not always the lucky. At age sixteen they made me kill my first vamp, which believe it or not devastated me. This vamp had been tortured and he sat in front of me chained like a dog. It was not fair. After I did it I ran. I didn't want to come back, that was the day I picked my age.

"Why did u pick that age?"Jasper asked. He seemed a bit shy for braking the silence.

"Because that was also the day I found my families graves." I knew my words stung, because even I could feel the sting. Esme came over and hugged me. I was shocked and just because she was ice cold. The feeling came again, freedom, like the world was off my shoulders and I could breath again. I accepted her hug.

"Well, for a happier note tomorrow is Bella's birthday. I want it to be a surprise." She looked at Emmett. He grinned. "And Skyler you are going to have to keep going to school. We have an image to up hold." Esme winked at me. "Come along Alice we have work to do."

"I hate school." I said.

"Same. Me and you. Well I think we can make it interesting." Emmett cracked a huge grin.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled, "NO." I laughed at him. He just rolled his eyes and walked inside. I fallowed. I felt like I had finally found a place where I fit. I never thought it would be with vampires. Cant choose your family I guess. Bella's birthday actually sounded fun. I hadn't been to a birthday in ages and I apparently wasn't the only one. This should be interesting.


End file.
